The Final Battle of The Magician's Nephew, REWRITE
by InkBoyJay
Summary: This story is told from Jadis' sister's perspective, her name is Jasmine. In this story Jasmine wins, so ENJOY!


"The throne," Jadis said confidently, standing proud and tall in front of me. I glanced around the huge throne room before responding.

"No." I flicked my head to the side as I said this.

Jadis growled. "Hear me, sister, in time I will claim the throne for my own, and ultimately defeat you and your army." She stormed out of the room, angrily slamming the huge doors, off to who knows where to do who knows what. I sighed, then stood up and walked to the window. I glanced out, seeing the rest of the palace, and the wonderful city Charn. It was a large and colorful city, full of life and people, and if me and Jadis went to war, all of that could end. I sighed deeply once again, then walked back to my throne and sat. I was troubled. Very troubled. I had an idea of where Jadis was going, but I was too afraid to say it, for fear everyone in the palace would panic. Word spreads fast in Charn, so if any one person heard my idea, the whole kingdom would go into a panic. Like I said before, it was a wonderful and lustrous city, and I didn't want it to go downhill.

The doors to my throne room flew open, Jadis emerging out of them.

"I have a proposal to make," Jadis said when she reached the throne.

"What is that?" I asked, mildly annoyed.

"I say we should go to battle for the throne. You gather your troops, I gather mine. Whoever wins gets the throne, and whoever loses- well, let's just say that they're gonna be banished." She said with an evil smile. I sighed. I knew it was a high risk. Not only did she have stronger magic than me, she also was just stronger than me in general.

"Oh, and one more thing." She interrupted my thoughts.

"We aren't allowed to use magic." She stated with a terrible grin.

I eyed her suspiciously.

"O-okay…" I said, still kind of skeptical about the whole thing.

"Gather your troops! We start at dawn tomorrow." She waved her finger in the air as she walked out, magically closing the door. I shuddered. 'Hopefully, we won't hate each other after this…'

I thought worriedly. 'She already hates me though… hopefully, she won't break the magic promise she made.' I decided to put a binding spell on the both of us so that when the battle started neither of us would be able to use magic. I shuddered. 'It didn't work…' I thought. She put up a blocking spell.

"You there!" I pointed at one of the servants. "Tell the troops to muster up their strength. We are going to war."

I gathered my troops outside of the city walls, Jadis already there with her whole army in formation.

"Sister!" She yelled. "How pleasant it is to see you!"

"Haha, yes, Jadis." I began. "But why don't you call me by my full name?" I added.

"Fine, JASMINE. How pleasant it is to see you!" She quipped.

"Ah, a bit annoyed by the fact that you have to call me by my name?" I asked mockingly.

"I don't have to do anything for you." She smiled evilly, then quickly chanted something. I saw a flash of purple light, then a huge sizzle, and saw that a humongous dark purple and black fireball was hurtling through the air at me. I yelped, then hopped to the side to avoid being hit.

"Unlike you, Jadis, I honor my word, and would not resort to magic unless I really needed to." I quipped right back.

"Yes, but maybe you should try to be more careful!" Apparently, this was a signal to her troops to start firing flaming arrows at my army. I gasped, then pointed forward.

"You know what to do!" I yelled.

My soldiers immediately ran to the hidden catapults, (Trust me, it isn't easy to hide a catapult.) then lit huge the huge corrosive stones on fire. They pulled the ropes, hurtling more than 20 flaming boulders into the air, knocking out more than half of Jadis' troops. I smirked.

TIME SKIP

Jadis had moved up to a large terrace, and my soldiers were fighting hard. They fought day and night until all of Jadis' troops were defeated. It all lasted 3 days in total, and when all of the enemy soldiers had been defeated, my army cheered. The sound was loud enough for the whole city to hear, a few inhabitants peeked out of their windows.  
"Victory!" I screamed so that my whole army could hear. "But now, I must claim the final victory." They all stop cheering, and bowed, then smiled. I smiled proudly, grateful for my army's continued support, then turned and began to run. My goal was the terrace my sister was atop, and I eventually made it up there. She had an evil grin on her face. We were so close in proximity that either of us could have reached out and touched the other.

"Victory," I stated.

"Yes," Jadis began, "but not for you."

I gasped. I knew what was going to happen.

"Depl- deplap- depl-p-p-p-pppppppp….." Jadis tried as hard as she could to remember the deplorable word but to no avail. I smiled.

"Have you forgotten the spell that will wipe everything out of existence? Well, too bad. Heysar shaimee semar!" I chanted out the spell, sending forth a raging fireball at my sister. She gasped, then chanted a spell of her own.

"Seesham treymor slamine!" This immediately conjured her a shield, blocking the fireball and pushing her back a little bit. A strategy formed in my head. I chanted another fireball, she conjured another shield. This cycle repeated a few times until she was at the very edge. We were both panting heavily, our backs sagging a bit. Her face suddenly turned to that of realization, and she began to say the deplorable word.

"Deplorab-"

"No! Heysarshaimeesemaaaaaaar!" I screamed, my hands sending forth the largest fireball I have ever seen, hitting my sister and knocking her off of the terrace, stopping her mid-sentence.

"AAAAHH! Sham daram-" Her sentence was cut short as she hit the ground with a great thud, a humongous dust cloud forming. I ran down the terrace steps as fast as I could, and when I got to the bottom, the dust had mostly cleared. There, on the ground, was my sister, Jadis, dead. I began to breath heavier. It got so much faster that I was hyperventilating, and then I fell to my knees on the ground in front of her lifeless body, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry…" I said between sobs.

My sister, my childhood best friend, was now gone. I had done it. I had knocked her off of the terrace. It was my fault. One of my soldiers walked up and patted me on the shoulder.

"You did what you had to." She said, sadly.

The whole army hung their heads low, and I could hear helmets clanking to the ground. I just sobbed harder, my tear dropping to the ground, making mud. I backed away, slowly standing up as I did. I chanted a short spell, gathering dirt around her body, burying her. I quickly found a rock, then etched,

"Jadis, Former Princess, My Best Friend"

Another tear dropped onto the ground as I sat the rock into the ground, and I wiped it off. I took a deep breath, then opened my mouth to speak.

"We have the victory…" I said reluctantly. Nobody cheered this time. I took another deep breath, then walked back to the city gates, crying uncontrollably.


End file.
